Te he echado de menos
by Yachiru-Fuusuke
Summary: Ichigo y Rukia por fin regresan a casa. Se mueren por poder estar juntos otra vez, así que Ichigo se lo demuestra cantándole una bonita canción. El futuro le sonríe a estos dos chicos. One-shot.


**¡Aquí estoy de nuevo!**

**Esta vez me he metido en Bleach para publicar un IchiRuki. Sé que es muy difícil que alguien lo lea porque hay mucha gente que escribe sobre esta pareja. Aún así quería compartirlo con todos vosotr s.**

**Este fic es como un final de esta saga de Bleach, para que estéis un poco situados.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes le pertenecen a Tite Kubo, yo no poseo nada ( ). Los utilizo para divertirme y sin ánimo de lucro. Así mismo, tampoco es mía la canción de Pablo Alborán, Te he echado de menos, que es la base del fic.**

**No os entretengo más :D**

* * *

-¡Ichigo! ¡¿Pero qué haces?!

-Shh…

Ichigo me cogió en brazos e hizo shunpo. Quedé impresionada de la velocidad que aún conservaba, y parecía, hasta había incrementado. Pero eso no fue lo que hizo que mi mente se paralizase.

Fue el simple hecho de sentir sus manos grandes y calientes en mi hombro y mi muslo. De sentir sus dedos jugueteando con la tela negra, lanzando pequeñas descargas eléctricas a través de mi piel. De sentir el olor a azufre que desprendía su cuello, donde yo tenía enterrada mi cara. De sentir su corazón cabalgando desbocado por "algo". Y quería pensar que ese algo era yo.

Atrás quedaron Renji y Nii-sama, cuando el entró en el cuartel y dijo:

-Rukia se viene conmigo a Karakura.

Autoritario. Firme. Seco. Impaciente. Cuando reaccioné ya estábamos a tan solo dos kilómetros de su casa.

Después de estar tanto tiempo separados, yo aún podía sentir la magia que floraba a su alrededor, en su aura.

La magia que había hecho que me enamorar de él, casi sin darme cuenta.

Por fin llegamos a su casa. A la que también había sido mi casa alguna vez. Los sentimientos me desbordaron al recordar a la dulce Yuzu, la siempre dura Karin (con su corazón blandito), a Isshin, a las peleas mañaneras, a él. A Ichigo Kurosaki.

Intenté retenerlas, pero las lágrimas cayeron sin piedad por mis mejillas. Él se dio cuenta y me las quitó, gentil como siempre, con dos caricias suaves.

Me cogió la mano derecha y la alzó hasta sus labios. La besó, y pude tocar más allá del cielo con sólo eso. Entrelazó nuestros dedos y empujó la puerta principal de la casa.

Noté que no había nadie porque faltaban los habituales ruidos caseros. Aún así, no pregunté en voz alta dónde estaban todos.

Igualmente, el respondió.

-Karin y Yuzu están en una fiesta de pijamas pasándolo genial. Bueno, al menos Yuzu. Y Papá se fue con Kisuke por ahí.

Asentí, porque no podría haber hecho otra cosa. El sonido de su voz dulce y melodiosa, pero a la vez grave y masculina, me hizo volar entre las nubes.

Me llevó hacia la sala de estar. Yo me paré en medio, entre esos tres metros del sofá a la mesa del comedor, mirándolo todo con los ojos muy abiertos. Empapándome de recuerdos.

Vi vagamente que ponía algo en el reproductor de música, pero estaba demasiado ocupada en ese momento, recreándome en el movimiento de los músculos de su espalda perfectamente torneada.

Él se giró, yo me sonrojé, él sonrió, yo me sonrojé aún más, él ensanchó su sonrisa, yo me pegué un puñetazo mentalmente y… Él se acercó a mí.

Una música de guitarra española me invadió. La melodía era suave y lenta. Sin prisas, sin preocupaciones. Sólo para dejarse llevar.

Ichigo me cogió la mano derecha y puso la izquierda sobre su hombro. Con su diestra me abrazó la cintura, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos un instante.

Acercó su boca a mi oído y comenzó a cantar al compás de la música:

**No queda más que tú,**

**no queda más que yo,**

**en este extraño salón**

**sin nadie que nos diga dónde, cómo y cuándo nos besamos.**

**Tenía ganas ya,**

**de pasar junto a ti**

**unos minutos soñando**

**sin un reloj que cuente las caricias que te voy dando.**

A la vez que cantaba, me guiaba en un baile lento y profundo. Tres pasos él, tres pasos yo. Giro a un lado, giro al otro lado.

Dejé que la música me embriagara y cerré los ojos permitiendo a mis sentidos del oído y del tacto guiarme.

Escuché la risa baja de Ichigo y abrí los ojos de nuevo, sólo para ver sus labios aproximándose a mi frente. Dejo allí un beso, una caricia, una prueba de que aún había algo, de que no se había ido todo…

**Juramento de sal y limón,**

**prometimos querernos los dos…**

**Te he echado de menos,**

**todo este tiempo**

**he pensado en tu sonrisa y en tu forma de caminar.**

**Te he echado de menos,**

**he soñado el momento**

**de verte aquí a mi lado, dejándote llevar.**

Suspiré. Yo también… Te echado de menos, Ichigo.

Sonreí, sólo porque él me había cantado al oído que había estado pensando en mi sonrisa. Seguimos meciéndonos al son de las notas, y noté cómo él me apretaba más contra sí.

Quería sentirle, y que él me sintiese a mí. Quería amarlo, y que él me amase a mí.

**Quiero que siga así,**

**tu alma pegada a mí**

**mientras nos quedamos quietos**

**dejando que la piel cumpla poco a poco todos sus deseos.**

**Hoy no hay nada que hacer,**

**quedémonos aquí**

**contándonos secretos,**

**diciéndonos bajito que lo nuestro siempre se hará eterno.**

Eterno.

-Ichigo…

-Shh… Déjame acabar.-culminó su petición con una sonrisa ladeada, mi favorita.

Y, claro, yo cedí.

Cedí porque quería seguir escuchándoles, aunque ya hubiese sido suficiente para mí, aunque ya no necesitase ni una palabra más para permanecer a su lado el resto de mi vida.

O, mejor dicho, de mi muerte. Y eso era mucho tiempo.

**Fantasía en una copa de alcohol,**

**prometimos volver a vernos…**

**Te he echado de menos,**

**todo este tiempo**

**he pensado en tu sonrisa y en tu forma de caminar.**

**Te he echado de menos,**

**he soñado el momento**

**de verte aquí a mi lado, dejándote llevar.**

Sus dedos se apretaron en torno a mi cintura. Acercó su boca a la mía mientras la guitarra daba lo último de sí misma, mientras aquella preciosa canción ya terminaba.

E Ichigo, a unos centímetros de mis labios, acabó su obra.

**Yo te he echado de menos…**

**Silencio…**

**Que mis dedos corren entre tus dedos,**

**y con un suave desliz hago que se pare el tiempo…**

**Te he echado de menos,**

**todo este tiempo**

**he pensado en tu sonrisa y en tu forma de caminar.**

**Te he echado de menos,**

**he soñado el momento**

**de verte aquí a mi lado, dejándote llevar.**

Si no lo hubiese sabido, habría jurado que el silencio existe.

Cuando la voz de Ichigo y su guitarra acompañante cesaron la melodía, no me atreví a profanar aquel silencio absoluto que se había apoderado del salón.

A pesar de lo mucho que quería gritarle que lo amaba.

Y, en ese momento, él dijo:

-Rukia, llevo sin besarte tantos meses que creo que me volveré loco si no lo hago ahora mismo, después de haberte cantado todo lo que quería decirte.

No pronuncié ni una palabra.

Cerré los ojos y subí mis manos a su cuello. Entrelacé mis dedos en su pelo a la vez que él afianzaba su presa en mi cintura con los dos brazos.

NO separé los párpados, pero aún así, sentí cómo se acercaba su boca a la mía, hasta que, finalmente, se tocaron.

Una llama abrasadora se extendió por mi cuerpo, quemando cada célula y alejándome de todo raciocinio posible.

Sus labios, que una vez fueron suaves y delicados, ahora se movían sobre los míos con urgencia y necesidad, quitándome todo el aire.

Nos alejamos al sentir que nos desmayaríamos (al menos por mi parte). Yo abrí los ojos y vi los suyos acaramelados brillando con intensidad.

-¿Algo que decir?-preguntó.

-En absoluto.

-Excelente.

Volvió a acercarse a mí, pero esta vez me besó lento, profundo, pasional. Mordió mi labio y yo suspiré. Él aprovechó para deslizar su lengua en mi boca, y yo gemí muy suavemente. Tan suavemente que el sonido fue aplacado por el ruido de nuestros labios.

Nuestras lenguas bailaron: rápido y lento, profundo y superficial, en su boca y en la mía. Pero siempre juntas.

-Rukia, ven.

Me cogió de la mano y me llevó a su habitación.

Nos tiramos en la cama y seguimos besándonos, rodando entre las sábanas, acariciando, creando nuevos caminos en el cuerpo ajeno y recorriendo los viejos.

El tiempo pasó. No se estimar cuánto. ¿Cinco segundos? ¿Tres horas? ¿Ocho años? El caso es que Isshin entró en la casa haciendo ruido y llamando a Ichigo.

Él se separó y yo gruñí. Ichigo soltó una carcajada y me revolvió el pelo.

-Vamos a ver al viejo, venga.

-Jo.

-Si tanto quieres continuar… La noche es joven, Rukia.

Me sonrojé y le empujé hacia la cocina. Llegamos entre risas, pero en el fondo yo estaba preocupada de que a Isshin no le agradase mi visita.

Nada más lejos de la realidad.

Él me achuchó y rió de felicidad mientras gritaba:

-¡Bienvenida! ¡Bienvenida! ¡Puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras, Rukia!

-Gracias, Kurosaki-san- respondí, respetuosa.

-¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Llámame Papá!

Reí por lo bajo al ver la expresión de Ichigo, causada por las palabras de su padre.

-Papá, Rukia está muy cansada y… La voy a llevar a descansar, ¿te parece bien?

-Oh, qué desconsiderado soy. Claro, cariño. Hasta mañana. Que durmáis bien.

-Gracias, igualmente.-Sonreí.

Ichigo prácticamente me arrastró escaleras arriba, muy impaciente.

* * *

Isshin se quedó solo en la cocina.

Él no era tonto.

Vio los labios rojizos de los dos y los ojos brillantes, e inmediatamente supo qué había pasado.

-Bueno, Masaki. Ichigo se ha enamorado. Todos fuimos jóvenes alguna vez, ¿no?- susurró.

Acarició el póster gigante de su mujer, mientras se enjugaba una lágrima que pugnaba por salir de su ojo derecho.

Al menos se alegraba de que su hijo no hubiese acabado con cualquiera. Rukia era la mejor.

* * *

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

-¿A qué te refieres?- le pregunté cuando me abrazó por detrás y depositó sus cálidos labios en mi cuello.

-¿Volverás a la Sociedad de Almas?

-Bueno… Supongo que pediré una misión en el mundo de los humanos a largo plazo. Al fin y al cabo, un Shinigami de cuarta, inexperto, y de diecisiete años, no puede valerse casi por sí mismo.- Sentí a Ichigo sonreír contra mi hombro.- ¿Le parece bien al señor Kurosaki? ¿O le gustaría que me quedase otra larga temporada en el Rukongai?

Ichigo me dio la vuelta y me cogió en brazos. Acuné su cabeza entre mis manos y le besé, mientras él me recostaba en la cama.

-Nada me alegraría más que me ayudase usted a aprender todos los secretos del arte de la lucha, señorita Kuchicki.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado?**

**La verdad es que quedé satisfecha del trabajo. Me costó dos noches y unas ojeras, pero mereció la pena.**

**Os animo a dejar reviews con todo lo que tengáis para mí: críticas, consejos, opiniones... Lo que sea, ya sabéis que me sacáis una sonrisa.**

**Muchas gracias por leer. Un besazo.**


End file.
